enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wars of Alia
Oscar Saga Oscar's Army Advances! Hurry, Roman! The planet Earth was once a peaceful place. Birds chirped, bees buzzed, rivers flowed. But then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked, wait, wrong story. Everything changed when Oscar the Almighty attacked. Oscar was an evil space tyrant who ruled many planets. One day, Oscar's space ship landed on Earth. He sent all of his soldiers into the nearest city, Bet-yer-bacon City. The soldiers began pillaging the Bet-yer-bacon, until an unknown hero came to stop him. "Stop, in the name of justice!" said the figure. "Who are you?" asked one of Oscar's soldiers. "I am the Great Saiyaman!" exclaimed the figure, giving a ridiculous pose. "Hey, can I kill him?" asked one of the Oscar soldiers to another. "Sure, but make it fast," said the other. "Now, take my Kamehameha!" exclaimed the Great Saiyaman. "Die!" shouted the soldier. His energy blast cut straight through Saiyaman's chest, killing him easily. "Well, um, what now?" asked one of the soldiers. "March, you idiot!" exclaimed someone in the back wearing a cape. The man was Oscar. "Yes, Lord Oscar!" exclaimed the soldiers. They began marching through the whole city, destroying everything in sight. Unknown to Oscar, someone strong was training to defeat him at that very moment. He trained atop a floating palace by Dr. Namiko, the ultimate fighter of the planet. The boy, whose name was Roman, was just a kid. In height, he was barely half the size of Oscar. "Now, Roman! Practice your energy blasts!" commanded Dr. Namiko. "Ha! Ha! HA!" exclaimed Roman, blasting energy. The blasts went upwards, exploding mid-air. "No, it's not enough! Use more power!" commanded Dr. Namiko. "Kamehamaha!!!!!!!" shouted Roman, blasting his energy blast upwards. "That's good Roman, you can take a break now," said Dr. Namiko. "No, I can't rest until Oscar is dead! The fate of the world is on me!" said Roman. "Don't forget, Gabby's forces should be here soon. They should hold Oscar off for a while. Just as Dr. Namiko said, Gabby's space ship soon landed on Earth. Her forces exited her space ship. Millions and millions of soldiers occupied the space ship, but the strongest of all was Gabby. Gabby had short-cropped black hair and long cheeks. Her blue eyes were twisted in a cruel yet smug way. She wore a pink and blue Saiyan armor. She was a rogue warrior under Oscar who had started her own army to control the universe. She too could be wicked, yet in this war she fought for Earth, for the humans. At least until Oscar was defeated. "Now, all soldiers report! Find Oscar's army and take them out!" Gabby commanded. "Yes, ma'am!" said Gabby's soldiers. They began marching to the location of Bet-yer-bacon City, where Oscar's soldiers still were. "I sense Gabby's army approaching. All of you fools get ready!" commanded Oscar. His whole army immediately perked up, ready for battle. Soon, in the distance, the sound of many footsteps could be heard. The footsteps came in a marching pattern, going: STEP, STEP, STEP, STEP. "Here they come, men! Battle formations!" commanded Oscar. Oscar's army went into a triangular formation and held their ground as Gabby's soldiers approached with an exact opposite formation: an inside-out triangle. "Now, all of you, raise your guns!" commanded Oscar. "Same for you, men!" commanded Gabby! "Fire!" they shouted at the same time. Soon, all hell broke loose. Ki blasts fired from both sides, causing soldiers to drop like flies. "Hold your ground, fools!" commanded Gabby. Within minutes, the dust cleared, and it was apparent that there was no clear victor. All the soldiers on both side had fallen and died. "Well, you just can't pay for quality soldiers anymore, can you?" said Oscar. "Tell me about it," said Gabby. "I guess the only way to settle this is to fight, me against you! Everything has been leading up to this, Oscar! You have shamed my Saiyan race, and I will have my revenge! Becuase, Oscar. You're not dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore. I am a Super Saiyan!" claimed Gabby. "Oh here we go," complained Oscar. "That's right, Oscar. I have risen beyond the limits of a normal Saiyan and into the realm of legend. The legend that you fear. The legend know throughout the entire universe as the most powerful warrior to ever exist!" claimed Gabby. "I, Princess Gabby, have become a Super Saiyan!" said Gabby, with Oscar saying that at the same time as a mockery to her. "Blah blah blah blah, I get it. Then you slayed the Jabberwocky and went on to save Narnia," mocked Oscar. "Go ahead and mock me, Oscar, but I'm not afraid of you. So why don't you doll yourself up and get ready for a night on the town. Because I'm about to take you to a ballroom blitz," said Gabby. "Fine, I'll endulge, Mrs. Super Saiyan-" started Oscar. "I never married," cut in Gabby. "Really, now? I wonder why that is?" asked Oscar. "Shut it, just go on," said Gabby. "Fine, I'll endulge you, Ms. Super Saiyan. As you may or may not be aware, I am currently in my second form. This should be just enough to take off your silly little Super Saiyan head," said Oscar. "Just quit the taunting and get on to the fight," said Gabby. "Fine, then take this!" shouted Oscar. He dashed out at planted his elbow into Gabby's face. "Ow! The f-k?! I can get you arrested for that! First for battery, and next for the fact that you don't hit girls!" shouted Gabby. "Well you asked for it. Plus, do you really think that any police force can stop me? Anyone at all?" asked Oscar. "The Great Saiyaman! He should be here soon, and he will freaking kill you!" shouted Gabby. "He died," said Oscar. "What?" asked Gabby. "One of my low level warriors killed him," said Oscar. "Would you imagine that, wow. Well, let's see, police force strong enough to arrest Oscar, I know! The Justice League!" exclaimed Gabby. "Really, now? Batman is a detective with a stretchy cape, a couple boomerangs, and a grappling hook. Superman could hardly stand up to Goku in the original Goku versus Superman special until they f-ked it up and made Superman beat Super Saiyan Goku. The Green Lantern is a douche in green tights and a magic ring, which is so original, the Flash's only power is being fast, he isn't that strong, and no one gives a f-k about Wonder Woman," said Oscar. "What about Aqua Man?" asked Gabby. "What about Aqua Man?" replied Oscar. "Well then, the Avengers?" asked Gabby. "Let's see, Thor is a god. But in this show, there is no real god, so he doesn't exist! Iron Man is a weakling who flies around in a metal suit, one energy blast and he's dead. The Hulk can't even fly or destroy a planet, so all I have to do is fly up high enough and wait for him to calm down. And Captain America is a man who is only slightly superhuman and has a shield as his primary weapon," said Oscar. "Um, how about Spiderman?" asked Gabby. "He's not an Avenger," said Oscar. "Until later," said Gabby. "And a weak man who's much weaker than Captain American and swings on webs is going to take me down? Sorry, not happening," said Oscar. "Well, um, the Fantastic Four?" asked Gabby. "Really? Do I really have to go through every group of superheroes? No, just no! Die!" shouted Oscar, raising his finger and shooting Gabby through the chest with a Death Beam. "C-Curse you! How dare you, Oscar! I-I will be avenged, as I am not the last S-Saiyan. There is one more, a young boy, who will surely rise up to defeat you. That day will come very soon, Oscar. Believe it," said Gabby, coughing up blood. "Oh, how sad. After all that talk and you can't even survive a Death Beam from my second form? I really expected much better from you, Gabby. Since you defeated my army, I guess I'll just have to go find this other Saiyan myself," said Oscar. He then took off into the sky and began flying around the globe, looking for the last Saiyan warrior. Back atop Dr. Namiko's floating palace, Dr. Namiko had just realized Gabby's defeat. "No, I thought Gabby would be strong enough to hold Oscar off for just a little longer! Hm, it seems I may have to go down there and do something," said Dr. Namiko. "No, don't! Gabby's power rivals even yours, so what chance do you have?" asked Roman. "Maybe you're right. But still, we can't just do nothing. You're training isn't nearly complete," said Dr. Namiko. "Wait, Dr. Namiko! You have healing abilities! Do you think that you could revive Gabby?" asked Roman. "She'd have to still be alive for that to work, Roman," replied Dr. Namiko. "I still sense her energy, though faint, it's still there," said Roman. "Hm? I sense it too! Fine, Roman, you stay here. I'll revive Gabby," said Dr. Namiko, who flew off to the direction of Gabby's demise. He arrived within minutes and began to heal Gabby. "Hang in there for just a little longer, Gabby. You're almost fully healed. There, fully healed," said Dr. Namiko, having Gabby fully revived. "You, Namekian. You healed me," said Gabby. "I had to. If I left here any longer, you would've died," responded Dr. Namiko. "But why?" asked Gabby. "Because we need you to hold off Oscar for a little longer. I also know that every time a Saiyan is brought to near death, there power level increases dramatically," said Dr. Namiko. "Fine. But don't expect me to do you any favors for this later," said Gabby. "I wouldn't want any. Now go stop Oscar," said Dr. Namiko. "I don't take orders," said Gabby, flying off in the direction of Oscar. "Now, to get back to the palace," said Dr. Namiko, flying off in the opposite direction. An All or Nothing Gamble! Oscar's Third Form! Dr. Namiko soon arrived back at the floating palace, where Roman had been continuing his training. "Good, Roman. Your training is almost complete. Now, I have one last thing to teach you, my ultimate attack," said Dr. Namiko. "Your ultimate attack?" asked Roman. "Yes. By concentrating all of your ki power into your fingertips, you can release it as a single, concentrated beam. I call it the Special Beam Cannon," said Dr. Namiko. "Special Beam Cannon? Sounds cool," said Roman. "Now, let's get started. First, make a stance like this," said Dr. Namiko, spreading his two legs apart, hunching his back, and pressing his index and middle finger against his forehead. "Like this?" asked Roman. "Yeah. Now, concentrate your ki into your fingertips," commanded Dr. Namiko. "I'm doing it. Now what?" asked Roman. "That's not enough energy. For someone that is doing it for their first time or doesn't have a lot of energy, it takes at least five minutes to charge," said Dr. Namiko. "Fine," sighed Roman. Soon, five minutes passed and Roman had enough energy in his fingertips. "Good, Roman, now extend your fingers outward and release the energy," said Dr. Namiko. "Special Beam, Cannon!" shouted Roman, releasing the energy outwards into the sky. "Good. Now fly down to Whisker's the Wonder Cat in his tower and get a Senzu Bean. Fly off to fight Oscar. I'll be there myself soon," said Dr. Namiko. "Don't go, Dr. Namiko! If you die, the Dragon Balls will dissapear!" said Roman. "That's a risk we'll have to take. Now, go!" ordered Dr. Namiko. "All right!" said Roman, flying off to the place that Oscar and Gabby were, about to have their show down. At that time, Gabby had finally reached where Oscar was. "Gabby? It seems that you have revived. I don't know how you did it, but I can't forgive you," said Oscar. "Good, I wasn't asking for your forgiveness. I just want you to die!" shouted Gabby. "Oh, I guess you gained back your foolishness along with your life. I guess I'll have to show you your place again!" exclaimed Oscar, releasing another Death Beam. Gabby simply slapped it back behind her. "Hm, I guess you have become a bit stronger," said Oscar. "You have no idea. Every time a Saiyan has been brought to near death, their power increases dramatically once recovered!" exclaimed Gabby. "Hm. Is that so? Then would you like a demonstration?" asked Oscar. "Of what?" asked Gabby. "My third form," said Oscar. "So, you can get even stronger? Fine, transform ahead. I'd just love to see your bluff," said Gabby. "You'll be surprised, Gabby. Very surprised," said Oscar. He then began changing. His head and horns elongated backwards, causing his face to look stretched. His shoulders turned into enourmous shoulder pads. His tail was then tipped with a large spike. "Now you see just how hopeless this is for you," said Oscar. "Yeah, right. All you succeeded in doing was making yourself uglier, if that's even possible," taunted Gabby. "Make your pointless taunts all you want, you haven't a hope against me," said Oscar. "We'll just have to see about that! Take this, Oscar!" shouted Gabby, releasing a huge energy blast at Oscar. Yet Oscar vanished, not to be seen. "Where'd you go, Oscar? Don't you dare play your tricks on me!" shouted Gabby. "This isn't a trick, it's the real deal," said Oscar, appearing right behind Gabby. "Now, die," said Oscar quietly. He kicked Gabby forwards, sending her crashing into a mountain. "Whoops, I guess even I don't know my own strength," said Oscar. Gabby flew back to Oscar's position, her armor broken and her skin soaked in blood. "How dare you. I'd like to see you do that again, Oscar! Now, take my Galick Gun!" shouted Gabby, releasing a wave of purple energy. "How pathetic," said Oscar. He smacked it to the side with a simple gesture of his hand. "N-No! This is impossible! I'm the Princess of all Saiyans!" shouted Gabby. "How sad. Maybe if you were the Prince of All Saiyans then you'd stand a chance," said Oscar. "But, he isn't in this story," said Gabby. "I know," said Oscar, dashing out and placing his fist into Gabby's chest. "C-Curse you!" shouted Gabby, lunging backwards. "Even with my new strength, I'm no match for him," said Gabby. Just then, Roman finally appeared on the battle field. "R-Roman?! What do you think you're doing here?" asked Gabby. "What does it look like? I'm about to defeat Oscar," said Roman. "You don't stand a chance! I was much more powerful than your father, and look where he's at now! Hell!" shouted Gabby. "But I'm not my father. I'm stronger than he was," said Roman. "But even I was tossed aside like trash. How do you think you'll fare against Oscar, runt?" asked Gabby. "Let's just say that I far surpassed you since the last time we met," said Roman. "So, is your little discussion over, or am I going to have to wait any longer?" asked Oscar. "So, your're Oscar. You're not as strong as I thought you'd be, your energy levels are rather low compared to mine," said Roman. "Really now? I guess we'll have to put this theory to the test. And don't get lonely, Gabby, because right when I'm finished playing with the kid, then let's just say it'll be hard to find a janitor willing to clean up such a mess," said Oscar. "Are you just gonna talk or are we gonna fight?" asked Roman. "Well, now. Look's like someone is eager for death. Very well then, your wish is my command," said Oscar. He lunged out and tried to catch Roman in the chest with his fist, but he only swiped air. "Wh-what? Where'd you go?" asked Oscar looking around him. "Right behind you, Oscar!" taunted Roman. He leaped up and kicked Oscar in the head, sending him crashing into a mountain. He jumped back moments after being kicked. "How dare you, you scum! You think you can kick the great Oscar and get away with it?!" asked Oscar. "Sure I can! You're not strong enough to do a thing about it!" taunted Roman. "Maybe not in my current state, but allow me to transform into my final form, then we'll see who's talking!" exclaimed Oscar. "Who said I'll be letting you do that?" asked Roman. He leaped up and kicked him once again. He then followed through with a punch to the stomach and a headbutt to his face. "Ah! God, what was that for?!" exclaimed Oscar. "I'm not gonna let you become your final form, Oscar!" "But doesn't it just stir your Saiyan blood, Roman? The thought that there may be one thing stronger than you, but you may never get the chance to prove who's the strongest?" "Not at all! I don't care, I can't have you cause any more destruction!" "Why you impudent! I guess I have no choice, then! Mahi-Ha!" shouted Oscar, blasting out a wave of pure yellow energy from all around his body. "Wha-" was all Roman could say before being caught in the blast. He immediately stiffened, not being able to move. "Ha! Now not only will I be able to transform into my final form, I will also have a captive audience! Now, witness my true power!" Oscar then began to change. He glowed with a red light as cracks filed over his skin. He looked like he might shatter at any moment. He began to charge up, looking very constipated. He stood there for several minutes until finally, with a burst of white light, he cracked, revealing Oscar in his true form. His head was round and white, with a ovular blue area in the middle. On each side there were long black holes that served as ears. His face, along with most of his sking, was a deep shade of purple. His pupils were red. Branching off from either side of his eyes were red sections of skin. The rest of his body was purple, with the exception of his white abdomen, white wrists, and white shins. At that time, Roman broke out of his paralysis and went to attack Oscar. He punched and kicked him, but they did not hold the same effect as they did moments before. Oscar barely felt them as they bounced off his skin. "How funny. Just moments before I could barely stand up to you. And now, you are hopeless. This fight has become boring," said Oscar. He whacked Roman down into a mountain. "D-Dangit! Y-You won't defeat me!" cried Roman, stepping up from the rubble. "Sorry, but there is nothing left for you to do. You have finally met your match, little Saiyan." "I'll show you! Take this! Ka Me Ha Me HA!" shouted Roman, releasing his signature blue energy wave. "Oh, please," said Oscar. He grabbed the attack and sent it launching straight back at Roman. Roman fell down, defeated from his own attack. "Wh-what? No, it can't be over!" said Gabby. "Now that the runt is finished, it's your turn once more, Gabby," said Oscar. At that time, however, Dr. Namiko appeared on the battlefield again. "Long time no see, Gabby," he said. "Well if it isn't about time," she said. "A Namekian? Way out here on Earth? Wow, this planet is full of surprises," said Oscar. "Not only that, Oscar, but this Namekian will kick your ass!" "Oh my, I'd really like to see you try!" Oscar said, with such an ease and bravado that it made Dr. Namiko believe that he had no hope of winning. "Gabby! Roman! Here are the last two Senzu Beans! Catch!" said Dr. Namiko, tossing the beans to the two of them. Both of them ate them and instantly felt better. "Now, what are your odds against a Namekian and two Saiyans, Oscar?" asked Dr. Namiko. "Silence, Namekian. I'll handle this alone," said Gabby. "What? Are you serious? You couldn't even hit him in his third form, and now you want to take on his fourth alone?" exclaimed Dr. Namiko. "Yes. You see, everytime a Saiyan is injured in battle and recovers, their powers increase dramatically! I think that that last power up was more than enough to help me become the legendary Super Saiyan!" exclaimed Gabby. "Oh here we go," complained Oscar. "Now I have ascended beyond the ranks of the average Saiyan at last! I've become the legend feared by all lifeforms across the galaxy, including you! My power is unrivaled! I have at last become the legendary Super Saiyan!" "Really? Really now? What was the point of that? Last time you said you became a Super Saiyan I left you in the dust! And now there's still nothing different! What was the point of that?" asked Oscar. "To show you what you're really going up against!" "Fine, Super Saiyan, humor me some more. I just want to see that look on your face when you finally realize your hopeless." Hope runs out! Collin's arrival "Now take this, Oscar! Taste the Galick Gun!" shouted Gabby, releasing her signature purple energy wave. "How boring," said Oscar, easily side stepping the attack. "I see you!" shouted Gabby, changing the direction of her attack towards Oscar. However, the tyrant easily side stepped it again. "This could go on forever, Gabby, but I think I will end it now. Death Beam!" shouted Oscar, releasing a beam of energy. The energy beam impaled Gabby straight through her knee, causing her to topple over in pain. Oscar then walked over to her lame body to finish the job. "Do you have any last words, Gabby?" "J-Just a few. I used to be a warrior like you, Oscar, but then I took a Death Beam to the knee," said Gabby. "Aw, how cute. You waste your last words on a Skyrim reference! This is getting too old, Gabby! It's time for you to finally die!" said Oscar as he grabbed Gabby by her ankle and tossed her high up into the sky. "Now to finally silence you! Take my Death Saucer!" he shouted, throwing a disk of pure energy up at Gabby. It striked right through her, splitting her in half midair. "G-Gabby!" Roman shouted. "What kind of monster is he?" asked Dr. Namiko. "Disgusting. What a big mess. I guess I should clean it up," said Oscar. He released a ki wave from his hand and completely vaporized Gabby's body. "Th-That couldn't have happened! How strong is he?" asked Dr. Namiko. "Roman, I'll take him, get out of here!" commanded Dr. Namiko. "I-I won't leave you! You know that you can't beat him!" said Roman. "But do we have any other option? Roman, you must flee this planet! Train somewhere until you're ready to take on Oscar!" commanded Dr. Namiko. "I'm not leaving!" cried Roman. "Are you two done? Because I'd gladly finish up here and gather the Dragon Balls," said Oscar. "Fine. I'll fight you, Oscar. But don't expect me to go easy on you! I'll show you the power of the Namekians!" "I'd like to see you try! I am the strongest warrior in the universe! What can a slug man like you possibly do to defeat me?" "I'll just have to show you a few of my special techniques," said Dr. Namiko. He took off his turban and cloak, which were each weighted to over a ton. He readied his battle stance, shaking just a little, being fully prepared to die. Then, he charged at Oscar, lunging out with punch after punch, kick after kick, yet Oscar dodging all of them. Oscar then grew tired of Dr. Namiko's weak attacks and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. "D-Dr. Namiko!" exclaimed Roman in fear. "What are you still doing here?! I said run!" commanded Namiko. "But you're going to die!" said Roman. "That doesn't matter! The world's fate is in you, now run!" he commanded. Just as he said that last sentence, an energy beam pierced straight through his chest. He fell to the ground with a thump. "As I said before, I grow tired of your talking," said Oscar, the producer of the fatal energy beam. "R-Run..." uttered Dr. Namiko. "Y-Yes, Dr. Namiko. I swear, I'll avenge you someday. Good bye," said Roman. He ran away in the opposite direction, about to fly away. "I don't believe I gave you the permission to run," said Oscar with a sick grin on his face. He lifted his finger and fired a Death Beam at him. Roman turned ar Category:Story Category:Gozon Category:Fantasy Category:War Category:Roman FTW Category:Military Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Wars of Alia